mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Died N1 Club
Died N1 Club is a group of players who have had the experience of being eliminated in a game right from Night 1. While it is not generally acknowledged, there is severe bias - using metagaming to target experienced players Night 1. People that have recently won an MVP award or in the Brando Awards are likelier to be an early casualty in following mafias. List of Members 4 Events * EDM - UN Mafia, Blade Mafia, Never Never Land, Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire * Framm18 - Brush Up Mafia II, Disgaea Mafia, Mario Mafia II, Warcraft III Battle - Warning: incomplete record * Hirkala - Warrior Cats Mafia, Revelation Mafia, Ice Age Mafia, Mafia All Stars * Izzy - Ye Olde Mafia II, Angel Mafia, Advance Wars Mafia II, Puppet Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Yuli - Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia, Advance Wars Mafia, Mirror Mafia, Halloween Mafia II 3 Events * Brandonb - Mafia I, Heroes: Season 1.1, When the Mafia Cry * Crazypainter - Heroes: Season 1.1, Brush Up Mafia, Star Trek Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Darth nox - Blade Mafia, The Wire, Sholay Mafia * Glycereine - Glitch Mafia, Angel Mafia II, Viking Mafia * Lost in Space - When the Mafia Cry, Terminator Mafia, Halloween Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Phaze - M4F14-7, Christmas Mafia, Quantum Leap Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * SparrowHawk - When the Mafia Cry, Quantum Leap Mafia, Alpha to Omega Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Vineetrika - Soul of the Fire Mafia, Revelation Mafia II, Never Never Land 2 Events * Anon26 - Harry Potter Mafia II, Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia * Auramyna - Bag o' Tricks Mafia, Smiley Mafia * curr3nt - Harry Potter Mafia III, Game Show Mafia * BlaBlah99 - Tombstone Mafia, Serial Killer Mafia * DudleyDude - Scooby Doo Mafia, Fraternity Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * GMaster479 - Movie Mafia, Vote Manip Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Maurice - Sherlock Holmes Mafia, Star Trek Mafia * RainThinker - Mafia Olde Style, Trainer's Manual Mafia IV - Warning: incomplete record * Shadow7 - Mafia Mafia II: Inception, Blade Mafia * Slick - M4F14-7, Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Solman - Trainer's Manual Mafia, Minecraft Mafia * yuiop - Pirates of Penzance Mafia, House of Cards Mafia 1 Event * Akriti - Glitch Mafia II * andromeda - Ye Olde Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Araver - Warrior Cats Mafia * Bong - Trainer's Manual Mafia VI * DarthMask - Foodie Mafia * Dawg - When the Mafia Cry - Warning: incomplete record * Filly678 - Cthulhu Mythos Mafia * Fox - When the Mafia Cry - Warning: incomplete record * golfjunkie - Revelation Mafia * GreyCells - Mafia V - Warning: incomplete record * JarZe - Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Joe's Student - Forest Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * KlueMaster - Harry Potter Mafia I * LJayden - Mental Institute Mafia * Marquessa - Star Trek Mafia II * mboon - Trainer's Manual Mafia V * music_luvr95 - Mafia Mafia, Wheel of Time Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Tpaxatb - Wheel of Time Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Onetruth - Redwall Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Psychosmurf - Trainer's Manual Mafia III * Segul - UMM V * SomeGuy - Ye Olde Mafia II - Warning: incomplete record * Unreality - Alpha to Omega Mafia - Warning: incomplete record * Vipe195 - Puppet Mafia See more clubs __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Clubs